implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
2024 Red Dawn prelude short timeline
Overview This timeline is a prelude of a hypothetical 2024 Communist invasion of America. Timeline 1938: Maurice Bavaud shot Hitler but the latter emerged relatively unscathed. 1949: Nazi scientist Eugen Sanger is kidnapped to Russia. However he dies a year later. 1953: Yugoslav leader Josip Tito is assassinated. 1957: Russians launched Sputnik satellite on October 4th. 1958: NASA's Pioneer 3 is the first spacecraft to orbit the sun. 1961: On March Alan Shepard becames the first man in space. Yuri Gagarin followed him a month later and the Berlin wall was built. Later on Gherman Titov became the first in orbit. 1963: US President Kennedy is assassinated. 1969: Neil Armstrong landed on the Moon, ARPANET is born and Brezhnev is shot by an assassin. 1971: Kosmos 419 is launched to Mars and became the first to orbit it. 1976: Oman fell into the tide of communism. Chile's Project Cybersyn emerges with success. 1979: Iran and Nicaraguan communist revolutions. Russia sent space probes to retrieve soils from Mars. 1980: Russia develops OGAS network, based on ARPANET/Internet and Cybersyn. 1981: Ted Kennedy is elected POTUS however John Hinckley Jr assasinated him, causing VP John Glenn to become President instead. 1984: Ronald Reagan won the US election. KAL 007 tragedy. 1986: Chernobyl disaster. Circa 1991: Europe launches AGORA spacecraft to Vesta while Russia sent its own to dwarf planet Ceres. SU slightly reforms itself. 1995: Alexender Lukashenko became the new leader of the Soviet Union. 1997: Colombia is taken over by FARC. US and Russia send their own probes to Jupiter and Saturn. 2001: 9/11 attacks causing USA to invade Sudan. 2003: Astronomical radio source SHGb02+14a is detected and confirmed to be extraterrestrial in origin. 2008: Global financial crisis. 2011: Major revolutions across the Middle East and elsewhere. While some ended up with democracy, others resulted in a revolutionary communist regimes such as Guatemala and El Salvador. 2014: Large scale uprising in Communist Poland and brutal suppression. On July 17th a Soviet anti-aircraft brigade mistakenly shot down Malaysia Airlines Flight 17 over Polish area. 2015: Soviet dissident Navalny is forced to flee to the United States. 2016: Hillary Clinton won the Presidential election despite major election interference attempts in favor of Donald Trump. Some Soviet websites are hit with cyber attacks earlier that year. 2017: El Salvador fell into communism. North Korea test launches its first ICBM. 2018: An American small satellite became the target of an cyberattack when the hacker gained access to it's unauthenticated interface and control the satellite. He claims that he is doing it to "show the world that it's possible". 2020: Donald Trump won the Presidential election and West Germany's Unterweser plant is blown up by RAF terrorists. At this time both US and Russia have moonbases. 2021: The Greens won the West German election. 2022: Unsuccessful invasion attempt against Belize mounted by Guatemala. Late 2023: Honduras became communist. One of the largest global financial crash occurs this time. Early 2024: Mexico erupted into unrest with an army colonel mounting coup d'etat and overthrow the government. However he was forced to flee to the United States afterwards while Cuban-backed communists expand their power and by this time Russia is considering to invade America. Summer of 2024: Los Angeles Olympics takes place while Mexican communists reached part of the US border. Later on Russia began massive deception operation to hide their invasion preparations. Donald Trump is in big trouble because of multiple scandals and KGB begin to assassinate or kidnap various both notable and regular individuals for their perusal. Non-exhaustive partial listing of famous victims: Boris Johnson, Lady Gaga, Tony Blair, Princess Charlotte of Cambridge, Sasha and Malia Obama, Eric Taylor/Cosmo The God, Michio Kaku, Mark Kelly, Tye Sheridan, some of Elon Musk's children, Steve Wozniak, Rafael Nadal, Malcolm Turnbull, et cetera Fall 2024: Soviet invasion of America commences with strategic nuclear attacks and cyberattacks against critical US locations and knocking out several US satellites. They and their allies poured in from Alaska and Mexico later on and KGB pressures America's allies to keep their hands off with the threats to harm the kidnapped individuals. End of Prelude